


I'm So (K)razy-Oke For You

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: We Could Be Heroes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, Drinking, Fluffyfest, Inspired by The Flash, Karaoke, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Superheroes, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1, drunk Ignis, just like little placement names because putting others messes up world building for this au, nothing major, prompto takes ignis out on a date without asking him on a date, promptos the flash, there's also gonna have the characters from the flash named dropped here, tipsy karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: While on the lookout for the latest runaway Meta-Humans, Ignis and Prompto realize they don't have much of a life outside of the Labs. So, Prompto takes it upon himself to make sure the two of them get out and have fun.





	I'm So (K)razy-Oke For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is another part of my newer mini-series that I'm gonna be starting soon!  
> This was one of the ones I wanted to get done first!  
> Also, some important things to note (knowledge of the (CW) Flash isn't needed, but I'll provide some background details to help this make a little sense : 
> 
> \- Ignis was engaged to Ravus before the Particle Accelerator exploded, Ravus caught in the blast was presumed dead, only for a mysterious figure to appear, taking the shape of Weskham Armaugh, with the memories of Ravus.  
> \- Noctis is an engineer for S.T.A.R Labs, but he also acts as the Earth's protector, as the Green Lantern.
> 
> I think that's all the main things you need to worry about. But, if I've missed anything, drop a comment and I'll be happy to explain!

“Something bothering you Iggy?” Prompto asks, hopping onto the seat next to him.

  
“Hm” Ignis looks up at him, frowning slightly. “Why would you ask that?”

  
“Your nose is all twitchy and scrunched up.” Prompto gestures. “You only do that when something's bothering you.”  


“Oh.” Ignis shakes his head. “No, I'm fine.”

  
“Uh-huh.” Prompto leans forwards, elbows on the desk and chin in hands.

  
There's moments of silence as Ignis clearly tries to hide what's bothering him. He slams a hand down on the desk. “Gladio says I don't have a life.”

  
“That's what's buggin’ ya? Iggy, the guy talks to fish on a daily basis.” Prompto laughs. “Pretty sure his heads just full of kelp.”

 

Ignis huffs.

Something in his eyes shift, and his face locks in expression, devoid of any emotion.

Noct calls it the Ice Queen Demeanor.

 

“Nevermind.” He spins on his heel, starting to leave the room.

  
“Hey-Iggy wait.” Prompto jumps off the chair, catching Ignis by the bicep. “Come on, don't leave.”  


Ignis turns, the cold look still on his face.  


“But ya know…” Prompto starts to say, and he's pushing his luck here, because Ignis could snap at him at any moment. “Does Gladio kinda have a point? Wait! Hear me out before you yell at me.” The blond says as Ignis glares and narrows his eyes.

  
“I mean…” Prompto stutters. “What _do_ you do? Like, outside of the Labs? Apart from cook and clean and take care of Noct? Not much right?” Now Prompto's _really_ pushing his luck.

  
“I-” Ignis frowns. “I read-”

  
“Doesn't seem like much of a social life to me.”  
  
  
Ignis crosses his arms. “There's no need to be rude about it.”  

  
“Hey, I'm not doing any better than you.” Prompto holds up his hands. “I have like, three friends and my life consists of running at superhuman speed and Netflix.”

  
Ignis lets out a small chuckle, and just like that. The Ice Queen facade melts.   
  
Ignis offers a warm smile. “We are quite the pair, Mr. Argentum.”

  
Prompto grins back. Bright and wide-eyed. “Yes we are, Dr. Scientia.”

 

 **_"Hey guys we got a armed robbery in progress.”_ ** Nocts voice travels over the intercom. “ **_Two suspects, male and female in their late 20s.”_ **

 

“Sounds like our Meta-Human Bonnie and Clyde are at it again.”  


“Well then.” Ignis says. “You better go ruin their social life, _Flash.”_

\---  
  
“Hey.”

_**  
"Prompto? Is there something you need?"** _

  
“Hey uh Iggy, what bars did Shawna and Clay frequent?”

 _ **  
“Hmm.”**_  There's the sound of the keyboard tapping. _**“Mainly on the South Side. Dive bars it appears. Why do you ask?”**_

  
“Oh uh, I was gonna check ‘em out. See if they fell back into their old habits ya know?” Prompto says suddenly nervous. “I uh, wanted to know if you, uh, wanted to join me?”

**_  
“That sounds like an excellent idea. “I would be happy to accompany you.”_ **

\---

Prompto arrived early. He'd already texted Ignis the name of the bar, and found them a table. Now, it was just the waiting game.

Noctis had laughed in his face when he went to his friend in a panic about the night. 

“ _Just relax.” Noct had said. “Be yourself. Have fun. Get a couple of drinks. I mean you can't get drunk but, get Specs to loosen up too. It'll be good for both of you. Then you don't have to silently pine after him from afar.”_

His leg bounces up and down with nervous energy as he stares at the bar door. So yeah. Maybe Prompto did have another reason to invite Ignis out tonight  (aside from looking for their meta-human felons)

He glances down at his phone, the door, payed a little attention to the current karaoke song, and then back at the door again for what feels like the millionth time, before Ignis walks into the bar.

Everything slows down.

Ignis looks… _amazing._

It's not like Ignis doesn't look great every single day but, this is something else.

Ignis has ditched the usual button up shirt, suspenders and blazer look, opting for something a little more casual. A soft-looking dark green jumper, with a leather jacket over the top, dark jeans and laced boots.

To top it off, his hair isn't styled back into its usual pompadour do. Instead it hands loosely, the tip of his fringe just brushes the edge of his glasses.

“Prompto.” Ignis says in greeting.

“Whoa.” 

“Whoa?” Ignis repeats. “What is it?” 

“Nothing you just-” Prompto falters. “You look really good. Not to say that you don't always look good but like, this is on another level of looking good.” He spits out all at once. “I'm just...gonna stop talking.”

 Ignis smiles, shyly brushing his hair from his face. “I don't always dress like a high school principal.” He sits down. “But now I feel as though I am somewhat under dressed.” He points to Prompto's outfit; A dark blue shirt with polka dots and a blazer. 

“Oh, no this is nothing special.” Prompto says. “I'm wearing ripped jeans with these Iggy, you look great.” 

“If you say so.” Ignis glances around the bar. It’s fairly busy, but there’s no sight of their metas. “So.” He says finally turning back to Prompto. “This is where Shawna Baez and Clay Parker used to frequent?”  
  
“Apparently.” Prompto shrugs. “But I thought that, you know while we’re here, we could also just, have a little fun ourselves?”

“Prompto…”  
  
“Come on Iggy, it’ll be fun! We can look for them, and have a great time with each other too!” Prompto insists. “I need to move on and finally accept the fact that I’m just the friend. I can’t keep running every single time Dino falls thinking something will be different and it’ll change.”

 Ignis hums in thought. “At least you're not pining for someone who can spontaneously burst into flames and flees at the sight of you.” 

The two stare at one another before bursting into laughter.

 “What's wrong with us?” Prompto laughs. “We're in our 20s! We should be out having fun!”

 “Well then-” Ignis picks up Prompto's drink. “Here's to liquid courage.” And downs the whole thing in one.

 “Wow.” Prompto leans back in his chair. “That was fast. I'm pretty impressed.”

 Ignis grins. “Oh, excuse me?” He says, getting the attention of the bartender that passes their table. “I would like to start a tab please.”  
\----  
“Excuse me, could I get some water?” Prompto leans on the bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender who clearly ignores him. “Uh, hey  
Excuse me?” He huffs, and tries again.

 “Mr. Prompto Argentum!” Ignis cuts in loudly.

 Prompto turns to see him standing on the Karaoke stage.

“Come on down! - Or up.” Ignis calls.

  _Huh._ Prompto thinks. _Maybe I should have been watching how much Iggy drinks._

 He's a little less, okay a lot less, graceful than usual.

 Also apparently tipsy Ignis = overconfident Ignis. Because sober Ignis would likely never step foot on the Karaoke stage.

 “Prompto! Come join me!”

 Prompto shakes his head.

“Come up here with me.” Ignis pouts. “come show 'em what you got. Come on. Prompto ! Prompto ! Prompto ! Prompto !” He chants.

 The crowd get in on it too. “Prompto ! Prompto ! Prompto ! Prompto ! Prompto !”

 Prompto sighs, covering his face with his hands as he makes his way over.

 Ignis cheers. “Look at him go! He's so fast-ooh shh!!” He puts his finger against his mouth as Prompto stands beside him.

“You know I'm not much of a singer.” Prompto whispers, squinting at the screen and song choice. “And you're not much of a drinker.”

 Ignis laughs, and takes hold of the microphone. “Just you watch. We're going to bring the house down.”

 “Whatever you say Iggy.” Prompto says, letting Ignis take the lead on the song.

  ** _“To be young and in love in New York City…”_**

 ** _  
_ **Despite being intoxicated, Ignis still holds his own singing, both in time with the music and on key. 

Prompto can’t help but feel impressed. He turns his attention back to the screen as his line appears. 

 _“_ **_To be drunk and in love in New York City…”_**

 ** _  
_ **Prompto sings. _‘Guess High School theatre was a good choice after all.’_

 Ignis stares at him in shock as he sings. So much so that he almost misses the cue for them to sing together.

  ** _“Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_**

**_I like me better when I'm with you_ **

**_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_ **

**_I like me better when_ **

**_I like me better when I'm with you”_ ** 

\---

The crowd cheers loudly as they finish their song.  
  
Prompto awkwardly waves, making a beeline back towards the bar, Ignis close behind him.  
  
“You have superspeed _and_ you can sing?” Ignis whispers in awe. “What can’t you do?” He picks up the glass in front of it and drinks from it.

 “Stop you drinking, apparently.”  
  
Ignis places the drink down, wrinkling his nose. “I’m not entirely sure that was mine.”  
  
“Gross.”  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom.” Ignis announces, and walks in the opposite direction.

 “Yeah definitely time to go.” Prompto says watching Ignis trip and continue walking. “Uh excuse me? Hi, can I close my tab please?” He says trying to call for the bartender again.

 Someone appears on his right hand side. “Hey Yamachang, you gonna let my friend tap out?”  
  
“Sure thing, Hero.” The bartender rolls his eyes, and places the bill down in front of Prompto.

 The blond retrieves his wallet, placing down the correct amount with a few extra coins as tip. “So-” He turns to the stranger. “Hero?”  
  
“Old nickname.” The stranger says. “Never cared for it much.” 

Several small braids adorn his dark hair, and he has subtle tattoos. A tiny crow’s foot on his right cheek, and a line and a dot beneath his left eye. He’s wearing a long tan trench coat, a white shirt and a red tie. A little unusual but it’s not the weirdest thing Prompto’s seen.

 “Oh, thanks by the way.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Prompto.” The stranger grins.  
  
“W-How do you know my name?” 

“ _Prompto, Prompto!”_ The stranger mimics the crowd.

 “Oh yeah.” Prompto says, feeling his face flush “Sorry about us up there.”  
  
The stranger snorts. “You kidding? That’s some of the best singing I’ve heard come from that stage.”

“Thanks.”  
  
“So was that your boyfriend up there?”  
  
“W-what?” Prompto stutters. “Me and Iggy? Oh, no he’s- I mean we’re-”  
  
The other man laughs. “Read you loud and clear, Blondie.” He pauses. “You mind if I say something?”  
  
“Uh, sure?”  
  
“You like this, Iggy guy right?” He says. “Well, take advice from a guy who knows what it means to wait too long until it's too late. Just go for it. Take the leap of faith. The worst that could happen? He turns you down and it’s a little awkward for a while, but at the end of the day, if the two of you are really friends, it won’t matter much.”

 Prompto stares down at the bowl of peanuts in front of him. “That’s-that’s not bad advice.”  
  
The stranger claps him on the shoulder. “Take my advice kid. Go for it - oh and uh, heads up. He’s coming back.”  
  
Prompto looks up the see Ignis slowly making his way back to him. “Oh, I never got your name by the wa-” He turns back, only to see the stranger vanished, as mysteriously as he appeared.

 “Prompto.”  
  
“Yeah, Iggy?”  
  
Ignis looks pale. “I don’t feel too well.”  
  
Prompto’s eyes widen. “Time to go.” He quickly ushers Ignis outside and to the nearest trash can, just in time for him to throw up.

\---  
“Are we still running?” Ignis mumbles, his arms hooked around Prompto’s neck.  
  
“No we just got to your apartment.” Prompto sets Ignis down. “Hey Iggy, where are your keys.”  
  
Ignis fumbles with his jacket pocket zip, takes out the keys and hands them over to Prompto.  
  
“Vodka and super-speed are not a good combination.” Ignis says, as he sits down on the floor to untie his boots.

 Prompto chuckles. “Come on Iggy, I think we need to get you to bed.”  
  
Ignis throws his boots into a far corner of the room and holds out his hands to Prompto.

 Prompto lifts him up to his feet, walking to Ignis’ bedroom. He flicks on the room light and Ignis squints at it.

 “Who was that at the bar you were talking to?”  
  
“Oh, uh just some random guy.” Prompto says, watching as Ignis struggled to pull both his jacket and jumper over his head. “Didn’t catch his name.”  
  
“Was he flirting with you?” Ignis asks, taking his jacket off and dumping it on the floor.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Was he flirting with you?” Ignis asks again, pulling his jumper over his head from the back, only to get caught in it. “Um, help please?” His voice comes out muffled against the fabric.

“Okay.” Prompto uses his super-speed to undress Ignis, and get him changed into pajamas that were laid neatly on the bed.  
  
“There you go again.” Ignis says when he glances down at his change of clothes. “Saving me from that evil jumper.”  
  
“Come on Iggy.” Prompto resists the urge to laugh. “Go to bed.”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Ignis says as he crawls into the bed, pulling the duvet up to his face.

 “He wasn’t flirting.” Prompto speeds into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. “Here, drink this.”

 “What did he want?”  
  
“Just small talk. Nothin’ special.”  
  
Ignis takes hold of the glass with two hands, and drinks it until it's halfway gone. He holds it out to Prompto. “No more please.”  
  
Prompto takes the glass and places it on the nightstand. He kneels down next the bed as Ignis lays down. “Get some rest Iggy.”  
  
“Thank you for tonight.” Ignis replies holding out his glasses. “It was fun. I sang.”  
  
Prompto gently places the specs on the nightstand too. “Anytime Iggy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 He’s almost out of the room when Ignis calls for him.

  
“Prompto?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Will you stay with me?”

 “Ah, I dunno Iggy-”

 “Please?” Ignis whispers. “I don't want to be alone.”

 “Okay.” Prompto sighs, flicking off the bedroom light. He hangs his jacket by the door and then walks over the other side of the bed.

 He puts his phone on silent, and places that and his wallet on the cabinet beside him. He takes off his shoes, and gets in the covers beside Ignis, who turns to face him.

 “Thank you for staying.”

 “No problem.”

 Ignis smiles, shifts closer to Prompto, then closes his eyes. He's out within seconds, his hand is outstretched towards the blond ever so slightly.

 Prompto hesitates, he slowly moves his hand toward Ignis’, before he interlocks their fingers together.

 He glances at their hands, glaze flickering between that and Ignis’ face, picking up on small details.

 There's a scar on Ignis’ nose. And a tiny bump like it had been broken.

 

Tiny scars and moles across his cheeks.

 

The sharp edge of his eyebrows and the curve of his jaw.

 

“G'night Iggy.” Prompto whispers and closes his eyes.  
  
\---  
“Well hello to you.” Gladio corners them as they walk into the Labs in the morning.

  
Ignis winces. “So loud.” He slowly lifts CC Jitters cup to his mouth.

 “I see you two clearly had fun last night. This the walk of shame?” Gladio grins.

  
“Let us just say I envy Prompto's  inability to get drunk.” Ignis groans. “I don't remember much from last night.”  


“Yeah, that's probably for the best.” Prompto shrugs. “ _I like me better-”_

 He starts to sing, Ignis presses a hand to his face. “Astrals, that I do remember.”  


Prompto laughs, and Gladio watches on confused.

 Three of them walk together to the Cortex, softly chatting.

 A guilty looking Noctis and an angry Cor await them.

 “What's wrong?”

 “Noctis, has something he needs to tell you.” Cor scowls. 

Noctis stares at the floor. “Tredd's gone.” 

“He escaped from the Pipeline?” Ignis asks.

“How is that even possible?” Gladio asks.

“I let him out.” Noctis admits. He slowly lifts his face towards Ignis. “Are you mad?”

Ignis inhales and exhales deeply. “I would like to yell and wave my arms, but I'm afraid I would throw up.”

 “That was a dumb move Noct.” Gladio scolds. “Even for you.”

 Prompto's a little more gentler in his approach. “Noct, buddy, you knew how dangerous he was. So, why'd you do it?” 

“Tredd said he knew what happened to Ravus.”

Ignis sighs. “I told you to let it go. I didn't want you looking into that for me.”  


“I wasn't doing it for you!” Noctis bursts out.

 “What?”

 “I sealed Ravus into the accelerator before it blew!” Noct cries. “He told me to wait two minutes, and I waited, but he didn't come back.” Tears roll down his face. “And I can't stop thinking, Ravus wouldn't be like he is right now. I've wanted to tell you so many times, heck I haven't even told Luna. I'm so sorry, Iggy.”

 Ignis hands off his drink to Gladio, rushing forwards to Noctis. “Hush now it’s alright.” He pulls Noctis into a hug, running a hand over his hair. “I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't confide in me. But what happened that night was no one's fault, alright?” Ignis says. “You should not have had to feel like this for so long.”

 Noctis pushes against Ignis. “But-”

 “But nothing.” Ignis wipes away the tears on Noct’s face with his thumb, gently cradling his face. “Now come, now more tears. We have a teleporter to catch don't we?”

\---

“You sure she can't get outta there?” Gladio  asks, watching an angry Shawna attempt to use her powers.

 “It's one way glass.” Noctis says. “She's not getting out anytime soon. No one is.”

 Shawna punches the glass. Yelling obscenities.

 “Shawna.” Gladio calls out to her. “Clay left you behind. He’s out there, and you’re in here.”

 Shawna crosses her arms staring at a spot in the cell. “And you know what’s crazy? I still love him.”

 “Alright Crazy-pants time to go.” Noct flips a switch, shutting the pipeline doors, locking Shawna from sight.  

 “Crazy is right.” Ignis says as he and Prompto make their way back to the Cortex.

 “Some people are worth being crazy for.”

 They continue walking in silence.

 “Prompto.” Ignis says when they finally reach the Cortex.  “I want to apologise for last night. I was a drunken mess and you should have had to deal with it-”

 “Iggy really it's okay.” Prompto replies. “And honestly? It was really fun hanging out with you.”

 “It was, wasn't it?” Ignis starts tapping away at one of the computer screens.

 “You know what?” Prompto says. “I think everybody's been right about you and me. Both of us have been hung up on people for way too long.”  

“If what-” Ignis pauses. “If what Noctis  says is true, that Ravus merged with Weskham, then-” He sighs. “He's not alive anymore. Time for me to move on. Find someone new to be crazy about.”

 Ignis returns his attention back to the screen, muttering to himself about Tredd's powers.

 Prompto stares at him. Taking in the little details he noticed from the night before.

 

 The little bump on Ignis’ nose, and the faint scar that Prompto _still_ needs to find the story behind.

 

The moles across his cheeks.

 

The curve of his jaw.

 

And his eyes. The piercing green eyes that were once cold and unfriendly, that are now something warm and familiar.

  
“Yeah.” Prompto says, smiling fondly at the sight. “Me too.” 


End file.
